Backseat of a Greyhound Bus
by Dixiehnsnluver
Summary: Songfic- Backseat of a Greyhound Bus Sara Evans. GinnyHarry


_She wore a dress with cherries on it  
Goin somewhere where she'd be wanted  
A town this small all they do is talk_

Ginny climbed into her seat. It had taken awhile for her to figure out how exactly one paid for a muggle bus, but all things considered she had done fine. She was now on her way out. Away from the gossip, the speculation, the horrible interviews. Questions were asked, Observations made.

  
_No wedding ring chipped fingernail polish  
She always wished that she could go to college  
But some dreams fade   
They just slip away_

She remembered back when she had dreamed of her future. Oh, the things she had wanted to be! First an auror, a medi-witch, a banker… The list had just grown longer with every passing year. Her teachers, they assured her she had the potential and that NOTHING could keep her from those careers. How wrong they were.

  
_She started to show  
A few months ago  
And she had to go   
And that's how she wound up  
  
On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
Head on down with the windows up  
Staring at the rest of her life_

_She never thought this would be the place  
Where she would find her saving grace  
But she fell in love she fell in love  
On the backseat of a greyhound bus_

A tear slipped down her face as she put up the window and settled into her seat. 

She looked down at the bulge in her stomach and instantly, she felt love. None of the opportunities lost or the words said could affect the love she had for his child.  Here was her future, her life… her love. 

And if she had to give up her future to nurture her baby's future, then that's what she would do. But she wouldn't let someone make her feel ashamed of something created from love… even if the love hadn't been mutual. She knew when she told Harry he wasn't ready for another responsibility… It hadn't taken away the hurt of his rejection, but it had lessened the sting as she mulled over it on the bus.

She would do things the muggle way. Find a shelter for unwed mothers…something. As long as she could have her baby and give it the love she had for its father. 

She smiled as she felt her baby kick and move within her then looked out of the tiny bus window._  
  
The moon was full   
The stars where smiling  
God has a funny sense of timing  
The baby came on the interstate_

She had known something like this would happen she said as she informed the bus driver of her contractions. She was in pain and yet, it was a beautiful thing.

_  
Somewhere between __Jackson__ and __Memphis__  
She finally found what she had been missin'  
She cried and laughed  
While the red lights flashed _

She would finally meet the life she had helped create. The being that deserved her love and would eventually return it.

_  
Sweet baby girl  
She looked into   
The face of the new   
The face of a brand new world_

It was a beautiful baby girl. Ginny cried tears of joy as she held her sweet girl in her arms. As she looked into her baby's eyes and saw those of the baby's father, her heart swelled. Even without Harry, life was still good. It was beautiful even if she was…_  
  
On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
Heart so full that it could bust  
Staring at the rest of her life  
She never thought this would be the place  
Where she would find her saving grace  
But she fell in love she fell in love  
On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
  
_

"oh my _sweet baby girl_," she crooned as she held the tiny fists and counted toes._  
She found a brand new world  
  
On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
Heart so full that it could bust  
Staring at the rest of her life  
She never thought this would be the place  
Where she would find her saving grace  
But she fell in love she fell in love  
On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
  
_

It surprised her to hear her name called and see Harry coming towards her. More tears fell as he looked into the face of his daughter and held the mother of his child. After the medi-witch he had brought along discreetly checked her out, Harry flew her back to his flat._   
  
She wore a dress with cherries on it   
Going somewhere where she'd be wanted…   
  
___


End file.
